Stealth
Stealth is the mechanic that renders a unit invisible for a determined period of time. Stealth is divided into three categories: (or Strategic stealth), (or Tactical stealth) and . Camouflage Camouflage provides indicators that distinguish the state of the stealth effect. (Only visible to the stealthed unit) Camouflage 1.png|An enemy is within 300 units outside stealth radius. Camouflage 2.png|An enemy is within stealth radius. Camouflage 3.png|The user is being revealed. ;Champions * * * * }} Invisibility ;Champions * * and * * * ( }}) * * * * * }} Stealthed traps ;Champions * * * }} ;Items or from: * ** * ** * ** * ** * Vanish ;Champions * * * }} Invisibility detection There are various ways for a champion to gain the ability to see stealth. A champion with this ability will see a partially translucent outline of stealthed enemy units. When a revealed stealthed unit leaves the revealed area that unit does not experience a fade time; the unit immediately turns stealthed again. The following is a list of possible ways to detect stealthed champions: Items * * }} Champion abilities The following abilities can reveal stealthed units for a period of time: * and * * and * * * * * * * * Turrets Allied turrets have a "true sight" stealth detection range that will reveal any stealthed unit, which is mainly used for targeting. Items breaking Invisibility The following in-game elements will break Invisibility upon activation. ;Items * * * * * * * * * / * * }} Items not breaking Invisibility The following in-game elements will not break Invisibility upon activation. ;Consumables * * * * * * * }} ;Items * * * * * * }} ;Trinkets * * * Presence detection without reveal All abilities that do not require single target to cast can affect stealthed champions (but will not reveal them). Certain abilities can only be cast if an enemy is in range of the AoE casting circle - these abilities will light up and become available to use even if the only enemy in range is a stealthed enemy. * can reveal the position of stealthed champions due to the particle that it generates. The champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions because gains extra range when it hits the wall with an enemy nearby, including stealthed ones. The champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to its working mechanic - can only be used if there's an enemy champion (even stealthed) in its casting range. * can detect stealthed champions due to the particle effect pointing in their direction. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to its working mechanic - can only be used if there's an enemy champion (even stealthed) in its casting range. * will repeats if it hit an enemy champion, whether it's invisible or not. * will provide semi-reveal if it lands. Though stealthed unit will still be immune to auto attacks and targeted spells, Duskbringer's trail will compromise the position of said unit for 5 seconds, even through movement. * will perceive the position of any moving unit, even stealthed ones. * heal animation shows if the skillshot hit a champion, whether it's invisible or not. * causes animation, shows if the skillshot hit a champion, whether it's invisible or not. * causes struck enemies to leave behind a trail of blood even during stealth, similarly to 's aforementioned . * will explode but not reveal stealthed champions. * can detect stealthed champions due to its working mechanic - can only be used if there's an enemy champion (even stealthed) in its casting range. * will follow a stealthed target and fire it's lightning bolts at it. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to the particle effect flying in their direction. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * does not reveal stealthed champions but if they are below half health, he will receive the blood trail and the movement speed bonus. Skill shots While skill shots that do damage and/or stun such as will still hit stealthed champions, they will still not be revealed. Note that the visible projectile will stop short of its trajectory and show visual and audio effects (e.g. will make a splatter and show a small eruption of blood upon impact) if a stealthed unit is hit, indicating the stealthed champion's presence but not revealing them. Here are some more ways to detect stealthed enemies since they'll function the same as if they are unseen in brush. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * Hook-type skillshots ( , , and in some circumstances, and ) will show the effect of the hook happening without revealing the stealthed champion hit, revealing the champion's location. * will grant him a stack for each champion hit with his abilities, revealing if there are stealthed champions nearby. Forcing enemies out of stealth an enemy will consequently break the stealth upon attacking. Note that can't be casted on stealth champions. * * In the case of , direction targeted skills which can , or him will force him out of stealth. de:Tarnung es:Sigilo ru:Скрытность zh:潜行 Category:Gameplay elements